Lose it all for you
by Yugis-Personal-Writer
Summary: Yami, a sucessful young lawyer meets a sexy young bar dancer named Yugi. Hes willing to risk it all for the young man after helping him on his feet, will he risk his job too? Puzzleshipping AU Yaoi
1. Rainy nights

Yami steps out of the large glass firm building into the pouring rain with his suit jacket and briefcase shielding his face from most of the onslaught. He quickly unlocks and climbs into his 2017 Mercedes Benz E Class 4 door sedan. Once inside he throws his belongings into the passenger seat and sits back in his seat. Stress rolling off of him like the water droplets on his front windshield. After collecting his thoughts he turns the car on and puts it into drive. He pulls out of the lot onto the road, night lights passing by.

The last week or so he has become more and more seemingly agitated on his drive home. The lack of someone at home had him working insane hours trying to avoid the empty condo he retreated to every night. One billboard catches his eye specifically. Then another. He tries to ignore it but still finds himself pulling into the parking lot of a well known gay nightclub. He stares at the entrance a few minutes before sighing, climbing out and running up to the building and pushing his way inside.

Smoke and lights meet his senses first. The doors shut behind him and he looks up to see men dressing in suits or leather apparel or jeans and a casual t shirt. There was cute boys and beefy boys. There was a man for every type. Yami worked his way back through the crowd to the bar placed in a half circle along the back wall of the club. Past all the tables or circular stages half naked men are dancing on.

He keeps his eyes low as he finally gets to the bar. He sits down and orders a drink to hopefully relax his nerves. He finally turns halfway on his seat to glance at all the men around him. One man coming seemingly up to the bar catching his eyes. His hair seems so familiar of a style to his own and his amathyst eyes sparkle with a fierce and cheery luster. He can't help but stare as this gorgeous short being makes his way up to the bar and grins at the bartender setting his own drink on the table.

"I'm out for the night Theo! I'll see you tomorrow aye?" The bartender smiles at him and gives him a shot. "You be careful alright?!" The boy who looks no where near old enough to drink downs the shot and slaps a bill down and smiles before hauling himself back about from the counter. Yami can't help but down his drink a little quicker at that cute little ass in those tight little black leather shorts makes his way out of the crowd. Yami pays for his drink and rushes outside after him not quite sure why the hell he is doing it.

Yami looses sight of the man but makes it outside and as the cold air hits his face he sighs and visibly relaxes. Unable to understand how even he could have been so stressed. Light sprinkles hit his face and he smiles stress rolling off of him as the cold droplets roll off his face. A voice to his left gets his attention and he almost gasps in surprise.

"Hey, are you alright?" Suddenly Yami opens his eyes and sees those amethyst eyes swallowing him up. He jumps slightly and seats backward towards the door. "Uhh yea, just had a really stressful day and uh...it's good to finally relax a bit...you startled me." The shorter man smiles and laughs. "Yea I'm sure it's rough. What do you do if you don't mind me asking?" Yami steps under the overhang of the building next to the younger man. "I'm a lawyer. It's chaotic and stressful as hell even though it's worth the money. What about you? By the way I'm Yami."

The younger man smiles. "I'm Yugi, I'm an entertainer here. Have you ever been here? I dance here quite a bit. I'm surprised you don't know me if you've even been here once before." Mentally Yami's jaw hits the floor. "No, tonight was the first night I have ever been. I've been working myself ragged to avoid...things at home." Yugi smile saddens. "I'm sorry that sounds reallly rough..." Yami shrugs and turns to the parking lot looking at the lights reflecting off of the wet pavement.

Suddenly Yugi is in front of him and looking up at him. "If it'll make you feel better, I'm looking for a ride home and I'd love it if you would be the one to escort me. Do you mind?" Yami smiles. "Of course, I'd be honored. My car is the black Mercedes." They both head out to the car and climb in. Yugi smiles at him warmly. "Thank you." Yami starts the car and pulls out of the lot after getting Yugi's adress.

Yami can't help but look at him far more then her should. Follow his curves and memorize every detail of his beautiful face. "Do you take rides from strangers often? Doesn't seem too safe in your profession." Yugi nods. "As of recently I was involved in a car accident and although my car is fine the person I hit had quite a bit of damage and is suing me for all I'm worth. All my money is going towards paying this dude off."

Yami shivers. "Layers get involved and it gets sloppy. I know how that stuff works. I'm sorry people are such assholes." Yami's eyes follow the curve of his thighs right between his legs. He shifts uncomfortably and clears his throat. "Do you have a boyfriend? I can't imagine he'd be happy about letting you go out and dance for other men?"

Yugi seemingly doesn't notice his uncomfortable stature, looking innocently out the window. "Nope. I'm single sadly. But maybe it's better that way. My last boyfriend hurt me pretty bad." Yami looks into his slightly glossy purple eyes. "I'm so sorry..." The rest of the ride is silent until Yami pulls into a parking spot below his apartment.

Yugi shyly offers him some money but Yami refuses it. "Keep your money and pay that jackass off. I make way too much and have no one to spend it on anyways." Yugi smiles. Gets out and walks over to Yami's window. "Do you wanna come inside or anything? I mean you didn't even get to see me dance and I feel bad sending you away empty handed." Yami swallows hard unable to see himself leaving this mans house tonight without undressing him in his mind several different ways.

Yami nods and shuts the car off. Yugi smile and charges up the stairs waiting at his door till Yami is there and he unlocks it and allows him inside. Yugi goes to the kitchen and grabs a bottle of wine and two glasses, nodding toward the couch. Yami admires the simple whites and neutral colors walls and furniture. He sips the wine Yugi has poured him and suddenly the boy sits next to him, close enough he feels the boys warmth. Yami swallows hard and sips more wine.

Yugi smiles and faces him with those innocanet eyes that send lightning bolts right though the celing and straight to his heart. He feels like his hearts gonna explode when Yugi places a hand on his thigh. "Do you invite men up to your apartment often?" He's shocked how calm his voice comes across. Yugi laughs. "No, not often but you seemed like you needed a stress reliever today. Working too hard can hurt you. So I'm giving you time away from you're lonely place so you can relax." Yami mentally doubles over. There's nothing about his composure that says relaxed. "Good, it's dangerous for you to invite strange men over, especially if your such The amazing dancer you say you are."

Yugi downs his glass of wine and smirks. "So do you wanna see?" Yami also finishes the glass and pours another. There's no ways he's actually innocent. He's trying to make me bust a load right here in my pants I swear it...either that or I'll go into cardiac arrest. He nods reguardless.

Yugi starts some music and climbs onto his coffee table. The little black tank top and black leather shorts are leaving little to the imagination already. He sways to the music before the lyrics start and he big is to dip his body and swing around as if he's going around a pole but with no pole. By the end of it Yugi is on all fours looking at him with the sexiest look Yami has ever seen, his wine is yet again gone, he's harder then he'd ever care to admit and even though he remained sitting the whole time he's almost breathless.

Yugi grins. "I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say you enjoyed?" Yami just sits back and nods. Yugi smiles and gets off the table. Taking his glass and straddles his hips. Yami imagines he must be a medical miracle that his heart hasn't yet exploded. He feels Yugi's thin but supple hips grind right over the bulge in his suit and he seems stars. "Yugi you can't." Yugi grins. "Oh but I can, you said you were single, I'm single. You're very stressed and I haven't seen you relax all night. And you probably won't relax until you take care of this." He grinds his hips over his erection again and groans loud. "Fuck!" Yugi smiles, "You're just proving my point, let me help you relax?" Every cohearant thought in Yami's disolves when he opens his eyes and sees those innocent amethyst eyes pleading. He can't respond with anything but a nod.


	2. Drunk over anger

Yugi grins and slides off his lap and kneels on the floor in front of him. Yami watches as the youth undoes his pants and his erections springs free. Yugi smiles and takes it into his mouth. Yami bucks his hips but Yugi already has his hips pinned beneath his hands. He restlessly sucks in breath as fast as he can and tries to hold back his way too fast approaching orgasm. Yami pleads at Yugi with his eyes and Yugi just looks back up at him, mouth full of his erection with an innocent look and Yami tosses his head back groaning loud. His hips buck, his knees buckle, his head spins and his breath catches as he realeases into the youths mouth.

Yugi swallows it up and backs up to give him time to come down. The next time Yami opens his eyes Yugi is watching his face looking innocent as ever drinking another glass of wine. Yami sighs. "You did t have to do that..." Yugi grins. "I know. I wanted to. And you didn't seem like you wanted me to stop either." Yami looks down. No if anything he was wishing for it the moment he set his eyes on Yugi. "Don't worry about it. It's not like I do it everyday or like you owe me anything. You gave me a nice ride home and a good night spending it with someone. I was returning your kindness and trying to see you relax a little. It's dangerous for your health to get that worked up."

Yami couldn't deny he felt like he'd had a damn heart attack if he had gone home without some relief. But he still felt like he'd used Yugi. He sits forward and pulls out his wallet, digging out a bussiness card and writes his personal number on it. "Let me make it up to you by letting me treat you to dinner and a movie at my place when you're free. I'd really like to talk to you more again anyways, a had a really great night...and not just cuz of this..." Yugi smiles and takes the card reading over it. He smiles and tuckes it into his pocket. "Okay."After saying goodbye Yami drives home and goes straight to bed replaying the whole night over and over in his head.

The next morning was hellish. Heading to work early to meet his new client. Some car crash bullshit with a guy who had no insurance. Yami is setting up the case to go in front of the judge and it's not until he's tying out Yugi's name that he realizes why this case seems so god awfully familiar to him. He reads over the report and decides he won't go against Yugi. He calls his boss and tells him he can't take the case. "Yami what the hell you've never refused a case in your life!" Yami looks down. "I just can't take this one sir I know someone who's involved with this and I don't think it's right for me to take on a case against him." His boss looks disappointed but he always does anyways. "Yami if you don't take this case we will lose this client! You've worked with him before! He uses this company more then once and you want to go against him?! He's paying your god damn salary!"

Yami sighs. "I have many other clients loyal to this company that will pay me just as well sir. Hand his case over to someone else in the branch. I just can't take the case sir." Yami's boss looks dumb founded. "How do you know this man that you speak of Mr. Sennen?" Yami swallows hard trying not to think of last night. "Just a personal friend out of work sir." His boss gives him a dirty look. "How personally? You are aware of his line of profession aren't you?" Yami nods. "So you know hes gay, you know he will probably try to fuck you. If you do your client well and shut him down in court this man won't ever speak to you again and you can avoid some gay moron coming into you! Isn't that what you'd like!"

Rage flashes up in Yami's eyes. He can't believe his boss is such a fucking homophobe and wants to send his roof flying through his face. Yami betrays himself and angrily utters out. "His profession doesn't bother me sir. He doesn't flirt around with everyone like you think he's a good man." His boss crunches his heart again. "He's a disgusting fag! Get over yourself and take the goddamn case of I'll fire you right here right now!"

Yami picks up the case file and grits his teeth and he opens the door and leaves. Tears threaten to bit at his eyes. If his boss is gonna fire him he's gonna bring his boss down with him.

A couple hours later Yugi sends him a text of him at the club with jean shorts and a white crop top on posing sexy as hell in front of a mirror. Accompanied with the picture is a text. "I get of in a couple hours, when you're off work you should come have a drink. I want to see you again 3" Yami smiles.

After closing up all his things for the day he leaves on time this time and makes it to the club fairly quickly. His eyes start scanning for Yugi the second he's in the door. He heads to the bar and orders a drink. After paying he looks around and finds Yugi dancing around on a table of men cheering him on and stuffing bills into a the pockets of his shorts. The thoughts of last night flash in his mind and he can't help but get hard imagining why Yugi asked him here tonight.

Then after finishing a few more drinks then he had planned he can't seem to find Yugi and he's a little confused and disoriented. He orders some water to try and even it out. After a while Yugi shows up next to him and looks questioningly at him. Yami manages a smile. "Kinda a rough day at work...I'm a few too many drinks in." He gestures to the water glass. Yugi nods. "Should I drive you home?" Hesitantly he nods and hands over the keys. They walk outside and get into the car. Once at Yugi's house he's already starting to sober up...which is good but works to his own disadvantage.

He takes the glass of water Yugi offers him and sits on the couch. He hesitates and looks at Yugi. "Can we talk?" Yugi looks surprised but nods and sits back. "I got a case today...a car accident case...your...car accident case...against you." Yugi's face turns to shock. "And? I mean it's your job I already know I'm gonna lose..." Yami shakes his head. "You're not. I'm gonna throw the case." Yugi looks at him almost angrily. "What?! Why would you do that?!" Yami downs the water. "It's not right. I tried to give the case to someone else in my branch and my boss said he'd fire me. Because of your profession he advised me to take the case and stop speaking with you because you'll try and hit on me."

Yugi laughs. "Little late for that." Yami smiles. "Anyways I'm not out yet especially at work. And the way he said what he did...I don't want to work there if that's the environment I'm in. I'm throwing the case and every case I have until then." Yugi looks stunned. "I'm sorry...that's horrible." Yami nods in agreement. "Anyways why did you ask me to come by your work?" Yugi smiles. " I just had a feeling you had a shitty day...and you did. Anyways I wanted to cheer you up again...plus I wanted to enjoy the last few days in my apartment. But it seems you've solved the money problem...sadly I already cancelled my lease..."

Yami looks down. "You cancelled your lease here?" Yugi nods. "Where will you go?" Yugi shrugs. "Probably sleep in one of the rooms at the bar till I get a place." Yami shakes his head. "I have a huge place to myself and you know I hate coming home lonely. There pleanty of room for you to move in." Yugi laughs. "I hardly know you! I can't move into your place...I don't wanna intrude." Yami looks back up at him, gets to his feet and holds a hand out to Yugi. "You're not intruding, I'm asking you to move in and keep me company." Yugi looks up at him and smiles. "Are you sure?" Yami nods. Yugi takes his hand and stands up. "Alright I'll move in."


	3. Rewards worth giving

The next week consists of Yami slacking at work, blowing a case in court which his boss is livid about, picking Yugi up for work and helping him pack. After the last boxes are packed they head over to his house where for the first time Yugi sees his place. It's a brutally simple condo nothing flashy thank god. Its got a huge kitchen, living room and office downstairs and upstairs consists on master bedroom, two other bedrooms and a loft area.

"Nice place! I expected more gold and diamonds handing from the ceilings but it'll do." Yami laughs and proceeds to make dinner. They eat and sit on the couch to watch a movie. Finally the dinner date Yami wanted will happen. After dinner and the movie they are cleaning up the kitchen and talking. "So should we move your bed in here or are you too tired?" Yugi shrugs. "Not tired just don't want to I guess. Sick of packing." Yami nods understandingly. "Well I can make you a bed on the couch or...you can share my bed for tonight."

Yugi turns and looks at him with a smile. "Are you just trying to hook up?" Yami laughs. "I don't have to try with you. You decided I was too stressed and blew me last time. I assumed you'd decide when I needed it." Yugi laughs and smiles. They both go upstairs and get ready for bed climbing in together. Yugi is out cold pretty quick and Yami is wide awake for far too long thinking. It's takes him over an hour to go to sleep. And once he settles in, Yugi has scooted far enough to him he can cuddle him. Without a second thought Yami wraps around him and cuddles the smaller man to his chest.

The next morning Yugi wakes up first to an amazing warmth he wakes enough to see Yami cuddling him and he smiles. He shifts and Yami stirs slowly awake. Yugi smiles. "Good morning, I didn't see you as the cuddling type." Yami releases him quickly. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean anything!" Yugi smiles. "Relax. Never said I didn't like it. Especially after you woke up a little and got that morning wood for me." Yamis face goes red and he runs his eyes. Suddenly Yugi is on top of him grinding his hips across his own. Yami's breath hitches. "Y-Yugi you don't have to-" Yugi smiles and presses a finger to his lips. "Shhh I know what I do and don't have to do."

Within seconds Yami's chest is heaving and Yugi grinding his hips and passionately kissing Yami. Yami's head is swirling. He looses track of how his pants are off and how suddenly Yugi is away from his lips and between his legs. Hot breath tracing up the shaft of his erection. Yami shudders and Yugi wraps his mouth around it with that same innocent look that haunts his dreams. Yugi moaning around his erection and Yami groaning as the pleasure builds. Yami reaches down to put a hand over the back of his head and grab and bunch of hair gently. After his finish Yugi once again swallows and smiles at him.

After coming down from his high he watches Yugi climb from bed...seemingly unfazed. God how he wishes to get his hands on him and please the man like he's done for him. But he seems so collected like it doesn't even attract him. Confused he watches Yugi grab a towel and shit the bathroom door. Yami gets out of bed and runs downstairs to make breakfast. It's his day off but Yugi works later on. For the first time on his day off Yami isn't working on cases at home. He decided he's going to bring Yugi's boxed inside and relax.

Yugi come down from the shower smelling like some amazing fruity cocktail. All Yami can think about is drinking that cocktail. He sets a plate of food in front of Yugi who thanks him. They eat in silence. Yugi has about an hour till work. And decided to have Yami pick his outfit. Yami picks a pair of black shorts with purple suspenders with his chest bare. Until he gets to work he decided to add (with his permission of course) a casual grey hoodie of Yami's. Yami wants to jump him as soon as he realizes what's going on. Yugi starts undressing right in front of him he's completely bare and without glancing at him he dresses as simply as he's undressed. Yugi smiles and looks in the mirror, loving the choice.

He glances at Yami for his approval and gets a sblank stare. Yugi brings him back down to earth with a pack of the cheek. Yami's face lights on fire. He hands him the keys to the Mercedes and smiles complimenting his appearance. Before he leaves he winks at Yami and promises to take care of him again once he's home and apologizes for having to leave him. Yami looks at the blanket unable to see a visible erection. "That damn man will be the death of me."

About mid day Yami starts dinner, happier then he could have imagined being by himself on a day off. Only until his boss calls and starts going off about how loosing that case has effected the whole company and he better not pull anymore stunts since his job is already on the line. He also asks about Yugi. Asking to see if he has seen him or said anything since. Yami denies it while sneaking a glance at Yugi's jacket draped over the back of the couch.

Once Yugi is home they eat and talk about his day at work. And how Yami's day went. "So my boss called to make sure I wasn't still talking to you." Yugi laughs. "Did you tell him I'm moved in and sleeping in your bed?" Yami laughs. "Of course not!" Yugi smiles and washes up his plate. They go ubstairs and unpack for a while till it's too late to stay up. Yugi's bed and part of the bathroom has been unpacked. Yugi glances at his bed and then at Yami.

"Would you mind if I slept in your bed again. I really liked being close to someone?" Yami nods happily and they go to Yami's room and get ready for bed. Yami deciders he needs a quick shower and promises he will be quick so Yugi can get to bed. He gets in the shower letting his mind roam. He washes his body and hair. Once he's clean he glances at the clock seeing he hasn't been in long. Perfect!

His hands aimlessly wonder down his body. His groin starts to heat as he thinks again about Yugi fully naked in front of him. He was pale and beautiful, muscular from working on a pole, slender and in all the rights spots but oh so curvy. He starts stroking and pleasure begins radiating from his body. The more he thinks about Yugi the deeper his thoughts go of his naked body riding on top of him and before he knows it he's panting heavily and working his cock faster and faster nearing his edge.

So deep in thought he doesn't here the door to the bathroom click open or the shower door open or shut. He's groaning and biting down on his fist so Yugi won't hear him. Faster and harder his hand works and he almost wants Yugi to find him like this. Desperately working his cock while thinking about how badly he wants to fuck him. He groans loud and adds Yugi's name roughly to the end. His dreams become all too real when he opens his ways to see Yugi kneeling below him with his mouth open waiting for Yami to finish. Yami halts in his motions and gasps. He was caught red handed. His face darkens a deep shade of red. And he turns around to try and avoid the disappointed face Yugi has on.

"Why did you stop!" Yami feels embarrassment hot on his face. He is real, naked and standing behind you asking why you won't finish on his face after he caught you obviously thinking about him. Yami shudders. "I'm so sorry Yugi I was trying to be fast...you were the first thing that came to mind...I'm sorry..." Yugi tilts his head and spins Yami around. "I wanted you to finish. That's why I got in. I was gonna come ask to help you in here before bed and you already started so I figured I'd wait and get a reward after you finished. Sorry I scared you..."

Yami is dumb founded. "If you want a reward all you have to do it ask Yugi." Suddenly he sinks to his knees in front of Yugi and and takes the mans errction into his palm. He strokes it testing the waters. Yugi softly groans. Yami takes Yugi's erection into his mouth. Although he'd never been with a man till now he knew enough from what Yugi did to him to make Yugi breathless within a few minutes. Yami raggedly sucked him and jerked him. He had Yugi pinned to the tile wall and jerking his hips into his throat. Yugi was panting and moaning and it was the hottest thing Yami had ever watched as Yugi greedily fucked his mouth and lost control. Yami grabbed his own erection and started stroking to him. He came quickly not too shortly followed by Yugi. Yami swallows and lets go with a pop.

Yugi slides down the wall his chest heaving so hard Yami wonders if he will hyperventilate. After relaxing they both clean up and get out. Yami hides his still massively hard erection and they dry off wordlessly and climb into bed. They cuddle up together and fall asleep.

The next morning is hell. Yami has the day off again before going back in for the week and Yugi also has the day off. They eat and chat about anything and everything. They head upstairs and unpack the rest of Yugi's things. Yami is tortured by thinking about how Yugi lost control last night. He's never pleasured a man but he had watched enough porn to know that was unfiltered and genuinely him being pleased.

Yugi had at one point apologized for getting so excited last night and Yami brushes him off saying it was the hottest thing he had ever seen. Later while watching a movie and cuddling on the couch Yami had fallen asleep. Yugi turned the movie off and checked if he was really asleep. He smiled and kissed his cheek. "God I can't really believe I'm falling for you." He whispers gently. After running upstairs and getting the bed ready he wakes Yami up and tells him it's time for bed. They go up to bed together. Yami is sleepy but so so happy as he cuddles up to Yugi after hearing what he had said about him.


	4. I think I love you

The next morning Yami gets up and gets ready for work eating and dressing in a suit. Before leaving he kisses Yugi on the head and leave a note with keys to his 2009 Chevy Malibu allowing him to take it to work and use it for whatever he needs. Once he's at work he avoids his co workers and ducks into his office shutting the door and sighing. He sets his briefcase down on the desk and opens it pulling all the folders out. Reading though Yugi's files and account of the accident. And all he could do was hate his boss and the firm he works for.

As if on cue his boss is at his office door. He allows his boss in his office and sits on the edge of his desk while his boos stands at the door. "Mr. Sennen, you do realize if this case falls through I won't be lenient with you? I'm not gonna let it blow over. You're one of my best men here and I have respect for you. You need to take this seriously."

Yami nods. "I am sir." His boss chuckles wickedly. "That's a lie and you and I both know it. You've been slacking. You don't stay late anymore, you don't come in on your days off. You're bullshitting on your small cases. Your paperwork is coming in sloppy. You're being a fucking slacker." Yami smiles. "Sir I don't think you understand. I'm spending every waking moment on this project so hat it will be perfect. I focus better at home and my other cases have suffered. I'm sorry."

His boss snorts. "Why have you been seeing the boy? That help you focus better? Hanging out with fags? Or are you fucking him? Did he get to you?" Yami angrily slams a fist on the desk. "What I do in my personal time is my own bussiness sir. I'm simply helping him get his affairs in order as you see he is going into bankruptcy once this trial is over sir. I'm helping him as a friend."

His boss glares daggers. "Why are you visiting the bar he works at? Watching him strip as a friend to? Or is that payment for all you're help?" Yami glares back. "Are you having me followed? Does my personal life really concern you that fucking much?" His boss laughs. "Of course it does! You make my money so I can drink, smoke, and fuck beautiful women...like men should do." Yami laughs. "If you've ever seen Mr. Muto you know he's a beautiful little thing. Weather I fuck him or I'm helping him is none of you're bussiness. But you can't sit here and say I'm not doing my job. Let me handle my case and my life and you stay the fuck out of it." Yami grabs his things and storms out of the office.

Once he's home Yugi has already left. The house is quiet. He decided to spend the time calling some firms that had previously offered him jobs. He finds one firm who says they have an opening if he can bring in bussiness, that they are extremely low on cases. Yami knows just the case that needs defending.

Later that week Yugi's trial comes up in a conversation. Yami explains he will take on Yugi's case in the new firm he has started working with. "Won't the other guy get a new lawyer through you're firm." Yami smiles. "That's why I stay on and bust ass for the next week till trial and build a case against you and at the same time I build a case for you while I'm here. My boss won't bother putting anyone else on the case if I make it seem like I'm busting my ass. And I quit the same day as you're trial." Yugi smiles. "That's genius!"

The next week is filled with long busy nights and full busy days. Work taking up every second. Yami's boss applaudes his work and sudden change of heart. Yugi has tried to relieve Yami of stress but he just denied and went back to work. Yugi was honestly getting frustrated. After that night in the shower Yugi was frantic to get into Yami's pants. He loved that Yami could drive him crazy. He hadn't felt that good in so long. He wanted it again, craved it again.

Yami's work obsession was killing him. He still slept in Yami's bed and every time Yami would shut him down he'd rush off to take a shower whilst imagining the night he'd finally get the man to take him to bed.

Yugi, growing extremely sexually frustrated decided to walk into the office where Yami currently was and sit on his lap. "How is it going?" Yami just nods. Yugi tilts his head to look at the paperwork on the desk. His whole case is splayed out on the desk. He's great full Yami is putting so much effort in but Yugi has decided he's definitely fallen in love with Yami and wants all of him and his attention.

Yugi tried again to straddle his waist and Yami looks up at him seriously. "Yugi I need to work. Your case in is two days." Yugi nuzzles into his chest. "Yami take a break from work please...I need to talk to you." Yami sets his pen down. "What's wrong Yugi?" Yugi sits back and looks at him shocked. "You mean you'll listen?" Yami nods. "Yugi of course I'll listen."

Yugi smiles. "I think...I think I love you." Yami's jaw drops. "Y-you what?" Yugi smiles. "I love you Yami." Yami smiles radiantly and picks him up and kisses him passionately. "I love you too Yugi, you've made my life amazing in the most unsuspecting way possible." Yugi smiles. "Come to bed with me?" Yami smiles happily and nods carrying Yugi up to the bedroom.


	5. Late night interuptions

Yami lays Yugi down on the bed and kisses him passionately. His inexperienced hands begging to roam from his slender hips and up his sides taking the loose black t shirt with it. Yugi groans at the delicate fingers roaming up his sides. His head rolls back exposing his neck and his arms go over his head as the shirt is slid off his body and aimlessly tossed aside.

His exposed neck attracts Yami's supple lips right to it, first licking before biting gently earning a breathy moan from Yugi. Yami trails kisses down his neck and over his collar bone till he reaches on of Yugi's hard nub. He takes it between his lips and sucks gently sending Yugi through the roof.

Yugi's hands roam above his head and he breathlessly whispers in Yami's ear. "Yami, tie me up..." Yami haults and trapezes the youths nipple before looking up dizzily and scrambling off the bed. He goes to the closet and yanks a belt off of a shelf before coming back and wrapping it over Yugis wrists and to the bed, looping and locking it into place.

Yugi groans as Yami's hands begin their assault on his sides again and his mouth moves to the neglected nipple. Yami's own hardening member straining under the fabric of his pants and bulging into Yugi's slender thigh. Yami stops and sits up fumbling with the buttons on his button up till the shirt is off his toned chest.

Yugi's hazy expression makes his head spin. His back over the man kissing his lips in a bruising but passionate fashion. Yami's hands travel down his sides and over his hips where the youth begins to writhe in pleasure. Yami hooks his fingers into the waist band and begins sliding them down. His senses flaring ten fold as Yugi's sweats dragged down below his hips.

Leaving little to the imagination as the tight briefs below those sweats give way to his bulging member. Yugi groans as the sweats leave his body and he's that much closer to getting what he desires. Yami leans back up to kiss Yugi and suddenly they are both interrupted by the door bell downstairs. Yami's eyes widen as he looks off in the direction of the offending sound.

He suddenly sobers up from his love drunk state of mind and undoes the belt holding Yugi in place. He frantically jumps off the bed grabbing his shirt previously discarded to the floor and running downstairs whilst yelling and apology to Yugi. "I'm sorry love! I'll be back! Stay right there!!!"

Yami reaches the door and finishes the last button on his shirt and straightening his hair out before opening the door. "Hello?" His boss stands in the basking porch light and grins. "Good evening Mr. Sennen. Just dropped by to make sure you were preparing yourself for next few days?" Yami can't believe his eyes. "Um, yes of course I've been preparing for weeks now. All the files are in my study. I've been working tirelessly on them." His boss chuckles. "Very good. So I can be assured you will be there and win that case for me Monday morning? You will be ready after this weekend right? Do you need the office time?" Yami shakes his head. "No Sir, I have everything I need here and I'm nearly done." His boss smiles and Yami almost shivers.

His boss shifts his weight and peers inside past Yami. "Mind if I come in and speak to you about some other matters. Crack open a bottle and have a talk?" Yami glances behind him suddenly very uncomfortable. Yugi's things are all over the house and his boss would know what's up if Yugi came down the stairs wearing close to nothing. "Uh actually if you don't mind I really have to finish these case files. They need to be absolutely perfect before Monday Sir." His boss grunts but nods. "I guess I can't argue with that then. Well then I'll invite you for drinks after you get this case then. Have a good night Mr. Sennen." Yami sighs in relief. "Goodnight Sir." He shuts the door and leans against it sighing heavily.

Yami goes back upstairs to return to his desperate little Yugi but finds the youth already asleep cuddled up to his pillow. Yami spends the entire night working on the documents for Yugi's case. He goes through half a bottle of wine before passing out on the desk.

Yugi wakes up to the sunlight shining in the window. He works in a few hours. He's guessing he had fallen asleep waiting for Yami down stairs. He didn't realize getting so worked up would make him so very tired. He didn't even finish.

He rolls over to find the bed empty and gets a little more concerned. He sits up. Wearing hardly anything he decides to put on his sweats and run downstairs to check for Yami. He finds him dead asleep over a landslide of paperwork. He finds a half empty bottle of wine. He corks it and puts it away deciding to make him breakfast. If he knows anything he knows waking up from a wine hang over with no food can kill.

After everything is ready he gets Yami up to eat breakfast. Yami feels like anything but eating. But he stomachs it anyways. Along with something for the headache. Yugi leaves him for work with a glass of water beside their bed.

Yugi comes home from work finding him back in the office working away. Later in the night he feels the bed dip beside him as Yami crawls in and wraps his arms around him cuddling him to his bare chest. Yugi smiles and falls asleep, sleeping very well that night.

The last day before the trial and Yami is up and working before Yugi even rises. He hardly eats when Yugi brings him food. Yugi is stuck watching movies upstairs by himself as Yami works the whole day away. Yugi again goes to sleep alone and wakes up to Yami sliding in bed. He can feel a content and exhausted smile on his neck. "Everything is done. We're all ready for tomorrow."


	6. You look fantastic in a suit

The next morning they both wake up and get showered and ready. Yugi's nerevs are through the roof which is probably the only thing keeping his sex drive at bay around his sexy lover. They drive to the court house separately as to not raise too much suspicion. Yami arrives and meets with his boss discussing as little deatas about bringing Yugi down as possible. But reassuring him that he will love the outcome.

He also secretly meets with the boss of the other company elaborately discussing the plans and the boss thinks there's no way he can lose. Especially after having assurance the opponent has no lawyer. He next meets up with his client and talks his some crap to make the guy feel all pumped. Yugi arrives and sits on the defendants side of the court all by himself. He looks fantastic in one of Yami's smaller suits.

As the court begins to start Yami heads over to Yugi's side grinning ear to ear at the young man awaiting him. Yugi looks confidant and all Yami can think is how nice it will be to fully undress him and celebrate after all this is over.

The men on the other side of the court are squirming as they see Yami at Yugi's side. The bailiffs voice booms. "Please rose. Small claims court is now in session, the honorable judge Denry presiding." The judges voice chimes in. "Everyone may be seated." Everyone sits down. The judge goes on taking everyone's side of the story.

As everything proceeds things for the other side start to landslide quickly just as Yami had presumed it would. Yami makes an excellent case for Yugi and the original client blabbers like a fish about how his lawyer changed side on him and gives a sloppy account of what transpired. Yugi does excellent as well. Things go flawlessly and the court vote in Yugi's favor.

Afterwards Yugi is sent home with the sole instructions to be waiting for a celebration. Yami stays to talk with his new boss about how well things went and how happy they are to sign him on. He ends up getting caught alone with his old boss and the man is fuming. He begins to rail off about what the hell Yami thinks he's doing and how much money he's costing the company.

Yami can't help but chuckles at the face he receives at the news he's quitting immediately and has already been hired on at a new firm. His boss punches him, hard. Security is on him in seconds and his ex boss in hauled away screaming curses at him but Yami could care less. He gets in his car and rushes home.

Yugi flips about his swollen eye but Yami convinces him not to bother with it as they break open the wine and toast in celebration for winning the case, for their love, and for his new job. After a drink or two Yugi is ready to go to bed. He slides the suit jacket off and kicks his shoes off slowly making his way upstairs. Yami isn't far behind loosening his tie and preparing to use previous knowledge to tie Yugi's innocent hands above his head with it.

Yami makes it to the bedroom only to find a nearly naked Yugi with only a button up on lying seductively on the bed. Yami disposed of his shirt and pants taking the tie dangling around his neck and tying Yugi's hands up. Yugi moans heavily and Yami undies every button on his shirt. He wings it with his next kinky trick and slides the shirt up and putting the fabric over Yugi's eyes. Shielding him from seeing what Yami's plans are.

He traces kisses up Yugi's slender chest and grabs the hard member between his legs pumping it in his hand. Yugi moans and squirms helplessly. His body growing hot and all Yami can see is his cheeks flaming with red. He kisses Yugi deeply and Yugi allows the elder man to explore his mouth with his own. Yami pumps harder and faster. Yugi is writhing all over the place while breathlessly moaning. His chest heaving with excitement.

Yugi's voice come across raggedly. "Y-Yami please I need more!" Yami can't wait to give it. The begging making his mind fog with hazy pleasure. Yami takes Yugi in his mouth and sucks eagerly. Yugi moans loud and bucks up into Yami's mouth. Yami swallows around him and Yugi begins losing it again. He desperately tries to get farther into his throat bucking needing. Yami has his hips pinned and he groans uselessly.

Yami bobs his head and Yugi's face flames up again. Need pooling in the pit of his stomach. He's begging Yami like his life depends on it. Yami takes his fingers down Yugi's sides and the youth loses it right there. Yami swallows hurriedly as his mouth fills up quickly. Yugi flushes again still unable to see even if he wasn't blindfolded. His chest heaves as he strains for airflow to his lungs. Yami let's off of him with a pop. Yugi finally relaxes and Yami lets his hands lose and fully removes the shirt.

They lay there cuddling for a while before Yugi glances up at Yami. Yami smiles at the youth. "What love?" Yugi grins devilishly. "You remembered the hands." Yami smiles. "That I did. Did you enjoy it?" Yugi nods happily. "How many guys have you been with that liked it?" Yami chuckles. "None. I've never slept with another man before." Yugi's jaw drops. "Y-you've never..." Yami shakes his head. Yugi looks down at his partners semi hard member. "Shall we remedy that? You need to lose your virginity at some point." Yami smiles at the youth. "Of course."

Yugi lays on his back again. Yami sits between his spread legs looking somewhat confused. Yugi looks up at him. "Do you know how to start?" Yami embarrassingly shakes his head. Yugi looks around. "Do you have lube?" Yami again shakes his head and Yugi sighs. He gets up and runs downstairs and back up with a tube. Yugi pops the cap and take Yami's hand pulling two finger out. He puts a glob of the clear gel over his fingers.

Yugi lays back down and sets the tube on the bed next to him. Yami looks unsure at Yugi and Yugi smiles at him. "Just try what feels right. You have to prepare me and then yourself." Yami looks at his fingers and then at Yugi. He moves his hand between Yugi's legs and starts rubbing lube over Yugi's hole. Yugi groans softly. Yami smiles and then starts pressing one of his fingers gently into Yugi. Farther and farther till his finger disappears inside. He adds another and then begins stretching him open gently. Yugi moans and looks up at Yami with hazy eyes.

After stretching Yugi open he takes the tube and coats his shaft in lube and then positions himself over Yugi. Yugi nods and Yami begins to press into him slowly Yugi begins to stretch over him. He groans loud and throws his head back. Yami watches his expression carefully but instead of twisting in pain he only read pleasure from Yugi's beautiful face.

Yami pushes farther in until he is totally inside of Yugi. Yugi moans softly when the tip presses against his sensitive insides. Heat rises to his face and he reaches up to wrap his arms around Yami's neck. Yami kisses him deeply and begins to thrust out and back into Yugi gently. Starting slow and bringing his pace up to match the intensity of Yugi's pleading moans.

Yami swears he's never felt heat like this in his life and it's almost an unbearable bliss. His stomach already feel heavy as he feels Yugi stretch around him and hears his desperate pleading in his ears. Feels the youths nails digging into his shoulder blades. His heels dig into his back pulling him ever so deeper.

Soon Yugi is screaming and Yami is pounding him relentlessly. Yugi tried to utter something but Yami can't hear him over the blood rushing in his ears. Just as soon as he feels a hot sticky substance coat his tummy he also feels Yugi tighten immensely around him. Yami finishes pulling out of Yugi and adding to the sticky mess between them.

He rolls over chest heaving and eyes fighting exhaustion. After recouperating he lifts from the bed and retrieves warm wet wash cloth he proceeds to clean himself and Yugi up with. After they are both clean he slide on a pair of briefs and cuddles up to a naked Yugi. He cuddles him close to his chest.

Yami is just about asleep before he hears the man below. "I love you Yami..." Yami smiles. "I love you too Yugi."

_~Lose it all for you~_


	7. Later in life with you

_Prequel _

Months later after fully settling into his new job the new company he works for has recieved a large influx of clients. After making headlines in the news about the degrading homophobic environment that was his last company most of Yami's clients chose to follow him to his new company where he has already earned his way up the ranks.

Everyone in the office loved watching Yugi come up every afternoon and have lunch with his beloved fiancée. Yugi would hand prepare lunches and bring them all the way up to the 5th floor where Yami's office sat. Yugi was offered a position as an assistant but he politely declined and chose to stay in his current profession.

He opted to to a part time position so Yami would get off in time to spend the four hours making new friends and watching his adorable fiancée rake in his nightly earning. Yugi didn't earn tips for shaking it. He earned tips for captivating every eye in the bar. Men and women would swoon watching his melodic dancing.

And although he'd never strip he'd make more cash then the average stripper. Yugi May have appeared single but anyone who knew him knew that he had made an amazing life for him self getting engaged to one of the most successful lawyers in the city. Nobody exactly knew how they had moved so quickly but they claimed it could only have been pure destiny.

Yugi was currently taking day classes to become a crime statistics data analyst. He so far was maintaining an amazing GPA and Yami couldn't be more proud. Within the next four years Yugi would have a bachelors in criminology. He could even have an internship before then if he kept up on the amazing work.

Every waking minute they were not working or studying they were planning their wedding. Yami thought work was stressful but he had never imagined the chaos that is a wedding planners life. The whole office was covered in files and documents for court cases whilst the dining table was cluttered with study materials and every inch of the living room had some catalog for wedding planning.

Although it seemed crazy they both would never ask for it any other way. Yami admired watching Yugi be so dedicated to a career and building a relationship. They were planning to get married and after Yugi earns a bachelors they want to move. Although Yami's house suits every need, they both agreed it would be nice to have something they both picked rather then something to suit Yami's rich lawyer friends.

Most of his work friends adored them. They still did get dirty looks from some but no one dared make a comment to risk their financial standing. They knew Yami could accumulate power quickly and decided not to test how quickly he could gain it.

Although Yugi left home very early on and never kept in touch with his family. He was still promptly introduced to Yami's family. It didn't come as a shock to Yami's mother and father that he was engaged to a man. His mother adored Yugi. And Yami's father never even thought his son would marry. They were very happy for their son and his new fiancée.

Fast forward about two years where Yami is one promotion away from CEO of the company. Yugi could never imagine being more proud then he was the day his soon to be husband was promoted. Yugi since has started into an intern career much much lower down in the company. Seeing as Yami makes more then enough for the two of them he quits his night job having saved enough to pay his way through college. Two more years till he gets his degree. If he keeps up the work he will have proudly graduated top of his class. Even Yami can't top that.

Fast forward another two years. And although Yami is still one seat under being CEO, Yugi has earned a bachelors in criminology and data statistics. He's earned himself a job on the third floor writing up crime statistics data research for the whole building. They have also planned the wedding for fall and decided to have it be an Egyptian themed styled wedding.

Yugi had found the idea online and both had instantly fallen in love with the idea. They have two more months till and everything is just about set. Invitations had been sent and a place had been booked. Flowers a decor had been picked. Catering and wine had been reserved.

Their closest friends still can't understand how they find time to do all the work they do, plan an entire wedding and still have time for romance. Then again Yami didn't mention all the times Yugi had made time available for some fun in between. The spark was all too alive between them for things to get dull.

Yami's heart still skips a beat when he opens his eyes and Yugi's adorable sleeping face is there beside him and Yugi's face still goes red when Yami takes him out on a surprise dinner date. They still had yet to plan a honeymoon but both had already become smitten with the idea of going to ancient Egypt to explor the pyramids.

Another two months pass and Yami still cant believe he is standing at the alter watching his am amazing soon to be husband walking down the aisle toward him. He had never been the emotional type but he can't help as tears begin streaming down his face. Yugi reaches him and drys the tears.

The water works only flow harder as they say their vows. Yami starts with the first tome he had met Yugi. "I always knew I'd never be looking for someone the day I met the love of my life and I was right. The day I met you I had been captivated by your eyes. I still am sometimes. The first thing I had noticed were those eyes. That's why I had followed you outside. I don't think I ever told you I had only just sat down for my first drink that night when you were leaving work. Ever since I first saw you...I've been captivated by those amathysts ever since."

Yugi openly gushes and hold Yami tightly. He proceeds with his own vows. "I honestly never thought I'd get married...yet here I am. I also never thought I'd go to college, or get a career, or a real job, and here I am. I have the best husband I could ask for who's dedicated and hard working and still finds time to treat me right. At one point you told me you'd lose everything you had just to be with me. You really did risk that and it makes me the happiest man alive to know that anyone would consider me worthy of losing it all. But in the end I understand now. I was willing to lose it all for you as well in the end. Here I am. Doing everything I've done the last four years and it lead up to this and it's so so worth it. I love you Yami, so so much."

The man at the front announces that they may kiss and Yami wraps his arms around Yugi and kisses him passionately, tears streaming down his face. Yugi also crying and smiling into the kiss.

~_Lose it all for you~Finale _


End file.
